Still
by lapisnim
Summary: "seberapa dalam kau menyakitiku, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu jim"—kim taehyung . Top !Teahyung. Bottom! jimin. vmin


Taehyung sedang duduk di ruang tamu , sedari tadi pandangannya tidak lepas dari pintu utama rumahnya.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, mengengam ponselnya. Mengigit jarinya bertanda jika laki-laki itu sedang khawatir.

Laki-laki berumur 22 tahun itu sedang menungu seseorang yang tak lain adalah isterinyaㅡparkㅡkim jimin.

Isterinya sejak tadi sekitar pukul tujuh malam berpamitan kepadanya untuk pergi menghadiri acara reunian sma nya. Dan sekarang menununjukan pukul sebelas malam tetapi isterinya belum juga pulang.

Ia sebenarnya sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantar isteri tercinntanya itu ke tempat reuniannya. Tetapi isterinya menolak dengan alasan 'aku bisa pergi sendiri tae, lebih baik kau istirahat karena aku tau kau pasti lelah seharian bekerja'

Dan taehyung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara mobil dari halaman depanya.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya bingung, seingatnya isterinyaㅡjimin tidak membawa mobil tetapi kenapa ia mendengar suara mesin mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya.

Dengan langkah pasti taehyung mengintip ke arah luar halaman rumahnya dari balik tirai jendela yang berada di sebelah pintu utama rumahnya.

Taehyung membelakan mataya tidak percaya saat melihat jimin—isterinya tengah berpelukan dengan laki-laki lain, apalagi sekarang laki-laki yang entah siapa namanya itu tengah membelai pipi isterinya dan sialnya jimin tidak menolak sama sekali.

Bisa taehyung liat jimin malah tersenyum malu-malu ke arah laki-laki itu.

Rasanya taehyung ingin marah sekali saat laki-laki itu mencium Bibir jimin dengan ganas.

"Jadi benar yang selama ini di ucapkan oleh hosek hyung. Jika kau diam-diam pergi dengan lelaki lain dibelakang ku jim" ucap taehyung lirih.

Sakit hati? Tentu saja

Sakit sekali

Rasanya lebih sakit dari pada apapun saat melihat isterimu tengah bercumbu dengan lelaki lain di belakangmu.

Ingin sekali rasanya taehyung keluar dan memukul wajah laki-laki yang dengan beraninya mencium bibir isterinya.

 **hoseok** ㅡsahabat taehyung di kantor kerap sekali memberi tahu nya jika ia pernah melihat isterinya tengah berjalan dengan laki-laki lain.

 _"Tae emm sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi aku rasa aku benar-benar harus memberi tahu mu" ucap hoseok saat menemui taehyung di kantor._

 _"Ya ada apa hyung? Terlihat sangat serius. Tidak biasanya kau berucap seserius ini" taehyung meletakan map nya pada meja lalu mentap hosek dengan wajah penuh tanya._

 _"Ini tentang istrimu"_

 _"Maksudmu jimin, hyung?" Taehyung memastikan pernyataan hoseok. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya bingung lagi. Untuk apa hoseok ingin berbicara serius tentang isterinya?_

 _"Iya, kemarin aku sedang pergi ke mall bersama yoongi karena dia merajuk meminta sepasang boneka kumamon. Dan aku melihat isterimu tae" ucap hosek panjang lebar_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Aku melihat dia bersama laki-laki lain, awalnya aku kira aku salah lihat tetapi saat jarak kami dekat aku benar-benar yakin jika itu isterimu" ucap hoseok sambil mentap manik mata taehyung._

 _Taehyung bingung sebenarnya ia sudah merasa Sejak lama jika isterinya itu sering sekali keluar rumah dan sering sekali mendapati isterinya tidak ada dirumah saat ia pulang kerja._

 _"Hyung, mungkin itu hanya temanya saja. Jangan berlebihan" ucap taehyung berfikir positif thinking_

 _"Tidak tae, tidak mungkin jika itu hanya teman jimin. Apalagi saat laki-laki itu memeluk pinggang jimin posesif"_

 _"Sudah lah hyung aku semakin pusing" taehyung memijat pelipisnya, ia benar benar pusing dengan tugas kantor yang menumpuk di tambah berita jika istrinya selingkuh._

 _"Tae, maaf kan aku. Aku tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya kasian melihatmu jika terus di bodohi oleh jimin" ucap hoseok sangat tulus, taehyung tau jika sahabat yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai hyung nya itu sedang khawatir denganya._

 _"Tak masalah hyung, aku akan mencari tahu nya sendiri" taehyung tersenyum_

 _"Btw, terima kasih untuk informasinya hyung"_

 _Dan hoseok hanya mengangukan kepalanya dan tersenyum._

.

Taehyung buru-buru berlari kecil ke kamarnya saat menyadari jimin mulai berjalan ke arah pintu rumah setelah mobil laki-laki yang mengatar jimin tadi pergi.

Taehyung yang berada di kamar berpura-pura jika ia sedang tidur.

Taehyung dapat mendegar langkah sepatu jimin yang mendekat kearah kamar mereka.

Ia dapat merasakan jika jimin sedang duduk di pingir ranjang dan ia merasa jika isterinya itu tengah menatapnya.

Jimin mengelus rambut taehyung dengan lembut.

"Taehyung, aku merindukanmuㅡ" ucap jimin memberi jeda

"ㅡsangat"

"Kapan kau ada waktu lagi bersamaku, aku merindukan waktu berdua denganmu. Maafkan aku tae" ucap jimin lalu mencium kening taehyung lama, jimin memejamkan matanya.

Dan taehyung dapat merasakan jika isterinya itu menangis, karena ia merasa jika air mata isterinya itu menetep mengenai matanya.

Taehyung masih pura-pura tidur, ingin sekali ia memeluk jimin sekarang untuk menenangkan isterinya yang sedang menangis.

Karena demi apapun taehyung sangat tidak suka jika melihat isterinya menangis.

Jimin melepas ciuman pada kening taehyung.

"Taehyung aku mencintaimu" ucap jimin lalu ia pergi berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Taehyung membuka matanya saat merasa jimin sudah pergi.

"Ini semua memang salahku" gumam taehyung.

.

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya penuh tanya saat melihat sahabatnyaㅡkim taehyung tengah berjalan di koridor kantor dengan langkah malas, seperti tidak mempunyai semangat hidup.

"Ada apa dengamu , _bro_?" Hoseok menepuk pundak taehyung keras

Taehyung hanya menoleh ke arah hoseok lalu kembali berjalan ke arah ruangnya tanpa memperdulikan hoseok yang menatapnya bingung.

Taehyung duduk di kursinya ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia bingung

Bingung harus berbut apa sekarang.

Ia melihat hoseok tengah duduk di depanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ceritakan padaku tae" tanya hoseok

"Hyungㅡ"

Taehyung berhenti sejanak

"ㅡjimin bener-bener berselingkuh" ucap taehyung final.

"Kan benar yang aku katakan apa tae! Di itu selingkuh di belakangmu" hoseok sudah sangat yakin dari dulu jika istri dari sahabatnya itu selingkuh karena bukan hanya sekali dua kali hoseok memergoki keduanya tengah berjalan berdua.

" _Hyung_ , aku harus berbuat apa" tanya taehyung

Hoseok dapat mendengar nada putus asa di setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir taehyung.

Karena ia tau, taehyung sangat mencintai jimin melebihi apapun, melebihi ia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

"Ceraikan jiㅡ"

" _Hyung_ aku tidak bisa, ini semua salahku _hyung_. Ini semua salahku bukan salah jimin" ucapan hoseok terpotong oleh ucapan taehyung

"Apa maksudmu? Salah mu? Demi tuhan tae aku tau kau begitu mencintai jimin tapi apa karena cinta kau sekarang menjadi orang yang sangat bodohㅡ"

"ㅡdia berselingkuh tae, demi apapun si jimin itu berselingkuh di belakangmu. Ia berselingkuh saat suaminya tengah berkerja susah payah mencari nafkah untuknya. Dan apa balasanya? Dia hanya membuatmu sakit hati!" Ucap hoseok penuh amarah entah kenapa ia benar-benar muak dengan taehyung yang selalu lemah jika sudah menyangkut seorang park jimin.

 _love is blind_

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak tau. Aku yang salah di sini jadi berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang istriku" ucap taehyung sedikit meningikan suaranya.

Ia tau jimin salah

Tapi di sini ia lah yang paling salah, mungkin saja jika dia tidak sering meningalkan jimin sendirian dirumah, jika saja dia tidak terus menerus bekerja mungkin saja jimin tidak akan melakukan hal ini.

Karena jimin hanya merasa kesepian sehingga melakukan hal yang salah ini.

"Terserahmu tae" hoseok hendak pergi dari hadapan taehyung jika kalimat itu meluncur indah dari bibir sahabtnya itu

" _Hyung_ duduk lah aku akan menceritakan semuanya"ucap taehyung melemah ia bener-bener lelah dengan semua ini.

Hoseok langsung mendudukan bokongnya kembali.

"Jadi semalam aku memlihat jimin tengah di antar oleh laki-laki lain, sepertinya dia laki-laki yang lebih mapan dari pada akuㅡ"

"ㅡawalnya aku biasah saja aku berfikir jika ia hanya teman sma jimin, dan semua fikiran postif ku hilang setelah melihat laki-laki itu memeluk jimin dan mencium jimin tepat di bibirnya dan jimin tidak menolak ciuman ituㅡ" nafas taehyung memburu

" _ㅡhyung_ kau tau betapa hancurnya aku saat melihat istriku tengah bercumbu dengan lelaki lain, rasanya aku ingin keluar rumah dan mengahajar laki-laki yang sudah beraninya mencium jimin"

"Oh ya namanya jungkook kalau tidak salah, aku tidak sengaja melihat pesan singkatnya saat aku membuka ponsel jimin"

Hoseok menepuk bahu taehyung berusaha menguatkan sahabtnya itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi taehyung, ia sangat tidak bisa membayangkan jika yoongi berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain. Serius hoseok tidak membayangkanya.

"Awalnya aku marah dengan jimin sangat marah, tapi setelah aku mendengar semua perkataanya aku sadar jika semua salahku" taehyung menundukan kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ , dia hanya merasa kesepian karena setiap hari selalu aku tinggal bekerja"

" _Hyung_ , rasanya aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri saat mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat ia berkata 'ia sangat merindukanku, ia merindukan waktu berdua denganku' ㅡ" air mata mengenang di mata taehyung.

"Dan aku semakin merasa bersalah saat ia meminta maaf padaku dengan isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. _Hyung_ aku yang salah disini, bukan jimin. Jimin hanya menjadi korban atas sifat **_gila kerja ku_** "

Hoseok menepuk pundak taehyung lagi, ia baru pertama kali ini melihat taehyung begitu lemah, dan hancur.

Air mata yang sudah sejak tadi mengalir dari mata tajamnya.

"Tidak tae, itu bukan salah mu juga. Kau bekerja demi kebaikan jimin agar kehidupan jimin terpenuhi. Agar kau bisa membelikan apapun yang jimin minta, serius ini bukan salahmuㅡ"

"Jadi nanti coba bicaran baik-baik dengan jimin lalu mulai sekarang tinggalakn sifart gila kerja mu itu. Sekali-kali kau juga harus mempunyai waktu untuk menyegarkan otakmu itu. Apa kalian juga tidak ingin mempunyai momongan? Hemm" hosek memberi sedikit masukan kepada taehyung.

.

Taehyung yang baru saja pulang dari kerja langsung di sambut oleh jimin.

Jimin tersenyum manis di depan taehyung, taehyung membalas senyum jimin.

Lalu jimin membawakan tas kerja taehyung untuk ia bawa ke kamar.

Jimin mendekat ke arah taehyung, melepas dasi suaminya dengan telaten, taehyung sedari tadi hanya memandangi jimin tanpa rasa lelah.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat lelah sekali tae" ucap jimin yang mulai membawa dasi itu ke dalam kerjang kusus pakain kotor.

Taehyung hanya membalas dengan dehemen saja.

Jimin kembali melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja taehyung.

"Istirahatlah, jangan kerja terus menerus. Aku tidak mau kau sakit tau." Jimin berhasil mengelakan kemeja taehyung

"Lihatlah kau sangat kurus sekarang, apa kau makan dengan baik di kantor? _Seriously_ tae aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit. Mulai besok aku akan membutakanmu bekal karena aku tidak mau kau memakan makanan yang tidak ber gizi" ucap jimin panjang lebar.

Taehyung tetap masih tetap memandangi jimin sedari tadi.

Taehyung langsung memeluk tubuh jimin begitu erat menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher istrinya.

"Jim maafkan aku, tinggalkan dia aku mohon" ucap taehyung yang berada di ceruk leher jimin..

Jimin kaget

"D-dia siapa? Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti tae"

Taehyung kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menangkup pipi jimin, menatap mata jimin begitu dalam.

"Aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya semalam jimㅡ"

Jimin kaget lagi.

"Tae de—"

Jari telunjuk taehyung menepel pada bibir jimin.

"Hustttt...kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi jim. Aku sudah tau semuanya saatㅡ"

Tangan taehyung memeluk pinggang jimin posesif

"Saat dia memelukmuㅡ"

Jimin ingin menangis sekarang.

Taehyung menyentuh bibir jimin

"Saat ia mencium bibirmuㅡ"

Jimin meneteskan air matanya, ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Ia menghianati taehyung. Ia mengingkari janji yang mereka buat di depan tuhan saat berada di atas altar dulu.

"Ta-ae maafkan aku hiks.. maafkan aku" tubuh jimin bergetar hebat.

"Jangan menangis jim, aku mohon jangan menangis" taehyung menghapus air mata jimin. Sudah ia katakan jika ia sangat tidak suka jika melihat jimin menangis.

"Jujur saja aku sangat kecewa denganmu, tapi aku sadar itu semua karena aku, karena aku dengan sifat 'gila kerja' ku yang selalu membuatkmu kesepian dan membuat mu mencari sesorang yang bisa membuatmu hari-hari mu berasa hidup kembaliㅡ"

"Jim aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk hal ini, karena aku selalu meningalkanmu sendirian dirumahㅡ"

"Jim, aku mohon tingalkan jungkook dan kita perbaiki rumah tanga kita. Aku janji akan selalu ada untukmu aku berjanji jim. Aku berjanji akan menghilangkan sifat gila kerja ku. Jim aku mohon" ucap taehyung memohon pada jimin, taehyung mengengam tangan jimin begitu erat.

"Tae ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku. Sungguh kau boleh meningalkanku. Kauㅡ"

"ㅡkau terlalu baik untukku. Jangan sakiti hatimu terus menerus tae." Ucap jimin dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata sipitnya.

"Tidak jim sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah meningalkanmu. Mari kita perbaiki rumah tanga kita dan tinggalkan jungkook" taehyung memeluk jimin begitu erat seolah oleh jimin akan meningalkannya

Jimin menganguk dalam pelukan taehyung, dan ia berjanji setelah ini ia akan memutuskan hubunganya dengan jungkook, karena ia tidak mau membuat taehyung merasa sakit hati lagi.

Dan

Taehyung memang sangat mencintai jimin sesakit apapun luka yang di torehkan jimin kepadanya itu ia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan jimin.

Karena menurtnya jimin adalah sebagian dari kebahagianya.

Jika jimin pergi

Itu tandanya kebahagiaya juga akan pergi mengikuti langkah kaki jimin.

 **END**

ini aku repost dari akun wp ku

HEHEHE


End file.
